


Escape

by siggen1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggen1/pseuds/siggen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is Foreman's escape. And vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2006, reposted for the sake of having a one-stop archive of my fic. Altered to reflect that my English is somewhat better now than in 2006.

Chase is Foreman’s escape. When he doesn’t want to be himself, doesn’t want to be all he’s expected to be, he goes to Chase, who accepts him with a wry smile and a beer. They enjoy each other’s company, enjoys not having to think and plan a conversation, but rather just let it flow freely. Chase is simple, really. Give him time and space, and he talks. Foreman enjoys it, that he doesn’t have to coax a conversation out of Chase. 

It’s what makes their somewhat unlikely friendship work: Most people don’t give Chase time and space, and most people don’t offer Foreman unconditional escape. It’s give-and-take. An amicable one, but just a give-and-take, the scratching of an itch. Still, it’s a level of trust and friendship that neither can (or want to) find anywhere else, so Foreman keeps coming back to Chase, and Chase keeps letting him in. 

They have a beer, talk, watch a game, play pool, or, if either is in the mood, have sex. If the other one isn’t, they do it anyway. It’s a give-and-take. 

\--

If Chase sometimes feels like there should be _more_ , he never mentions it. After all, that’s not what this is. This needs to be something they can keep away from the House radar. If it moves beyond friendship, they won’t be able to, Chase knows. Even though they haven’t explicitly had this conversation, they’ve somehow managed to lay down some ground rules. No strings, no deeper emotion, no jealousy, no cuddling (whether this is a rule or just a guy thing, Chase isn’t sure), and no illusions. 

Chase tries sticking to the rules, he really does, and finds that he can usually keep his illusions at bay. For now. At least until the next time Foreman shows up on his doorstep with a six-pack and Chinese take-out, and kisses Chase’s neck _just right_ in the middle of the meal, ensuring that they won’t finish it while it's warm. Then, the illusions run rampant for a while. 

\--

They’re friends, somehow, no matter how unlikely previous encounters may make it seem, and Foreman keeps coming back to Chase, and Chase keeps letting him in. No illusions, no pretense. It is what it is: A give-and-take. Scratching an itch. An escape.


End file.
